


the wolves

by thorbruces



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:37:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorbruces/pseuds/thorbruces
Summary: thor and bruce stargaze while listening to music





	the wolves

**Author's Note:**

> listen to for emma forever ago by bon iver while reading this
> 
> (the title is taken from the wolves by bon iver)

Thor takes his foot off the last step of the ladder and climbs onto the roof of the house. He looks down, only to see his friend stare up at him with wide eyes.

“Thor, I don’t think I can do it.”

“I promise you can. You’re braver than you think.”

A few seconds pass, and Bruce finally places his foot on the first step. Thor gives him a big smile and he continues up the ladder. When he finally gets to the top, Thor extends his arm out and Bruce grabs onto it, bringing him onto the roof with Thor.

“See, told you you could do it,” Thor says, Bruce’s hands still grasping Thor’s arm. They end up looking at each other for what seems like an eternity, until Bruce breaks the silence and walks on the roof, motioning for Thor to follow him. 

“Come on, let’s sit.” 

Bruce lowers himself onto the surface of the roof, ground himself with his hands placed behind him. Thor catches himself panning Bruce up and down, and shakes his head out of it. He follows Bruce’s lead and sits down close next to him. Thor leans over to grab his phone, and opens Spotify. He types in an album name, and when Bruce sees this a shy smile spreads across his face. 

“You remembered!” Bruce recalls telling Thor how much he loves Bon Iver’s music, but didn’t think the memory would ever stick in Thor’s mind.

“Of course, you seemed to care a lot about his work and music, how could I forget when your face lit up so much?”

Bruce’s head dropped to hide the red in his face, and Thor smiled as he looked back at his phone and started playing the album. He put the device between them and they both lifted their heads, gazing up at the stars before them. 

About 10 minutes later, Thor turns to look at Bruce. Love begins to fill his eyes, and his face creates a warm and genuine smile. Two years he’s known the scientist, but never had the courage to tell him how he felt. 

Bruce sees Thor looking at him out of the corner of his eye, and moves his head to return the gaze. He spends minutes looking at the man he’s always loved, and wonders what he’s feeling right now. 

They both feel a raindrop on them and look up and see the sky start to open up. And, to their surprise, rain starts to pour down. Out of impulse, Bruce stands up and starts to run back to the ladder, but Thor’s too fast for him as he grabs Bruce’s arm this time and turns him around. Bruce is a bit bothered, but all that goes away when he looks at the beauty of Thor’s blue eyes. Bruce opens his mouth to say they should go, but Thor beats him to it.

“Bruce, I would love to kiss you right now.”

A few seconds pass as Bruce thinks about his answer.

“Then do it.”

_{note: this won’t make sense unless you listen to 3:15 of the wolves by bon iver so do it if u wanna feel soft}_

The climax of the song begins as Thor’s lips crash onto Bruce’s. The loud strumming of the guitar goes perfectly with the rhythm of the men's lips together. The million harmonies in the song motivate Thor and Bruce to increase the intensity of the kiss. Thor’s hands move to Bruce’s hair and Bruce brings his hands to Thor’s back, pulling him closer. A few moans escape their mouths through the kiss, but as the song ends, their lips release.

“W-Wow,” Bruce admits, while panting.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

They realize that it’s still pouring rain, but Thor brings his arms around Bruce into a tight hug. He leans his head on top of Bruce’s, and Bruce can hear Thor’s heartbeat as he puts his head against his chest. And it’s pure bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> a soft n short fic 
> 
> pls leave comments i enjoy that a lot
> 
> my tumblr is [@vexahliahh](https://vexahliahh.tumblr.com/) n my twitter is [@rffalos](https://twitter.com/rffalos/)


End file.
